The Fading Flames
by Bleedinginside47
Summary: "It's hard when you have to find your destiny. It's even harder when it's handed to you." Flamesoul's own experiences before she came to DawnClan.
1. Fear

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**This is actually a pretty old fanfiction of mine. I'd appreciate reviews, but please go easy on me. This was started more than a year ago and I'd like to believe that the most recent chapters are more detailed, as well as longer. Now that I'm done with my little explanation, on with the show. :)**

**. . . . . .**

The sparks lit the shelter as the young kit ran in terror of what she did not know. It was nothing she had ever experienced... but she had the instinct to know that she should escape while she still could.

She squeaked in terror as another spark lit the sky, and her eardrums pounded while the sound of thunder rolled ahead. Or... behind. Coughing feebly, she turned in every direction, searching for any familiar scent or sight, but none came.

Her paws started to burn as she finally chose a direction. All scents were gone. Nothing could be seen. Now all she could do was go off of pure instinct. Taking a sharp turn, she avoided a large wood pile before it could crush her. Rolling to avoid it, a scream stopped her in her tracks. Amber eyes wide, she whipped her head around.

The scream sounded similar to her own. Coughing once more, she looked around for the source of the sound, but as a blackness hovered over her, the last scream that came out was her own.

**. . . . . .**


	2. Faultless

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

The small bundle let herself be teetered by the larger body that was not her own. Sticking out her small pink tongue, she allowed herself to take it some of the many scents that she had not even known yet. It was a strange thing for her. To taste something that was not the milk of her mother, and to feel more of her rough fur. Pulling her body with her clumsy front paws, she felt another body beside her. Slightly bigger than her, but the same feel and scent as her own. Purring, she let her own thoughts die down for her to be able to rest. A large purr escaped her throat as she settled down once more into the soft nest.

"They're quite something, aren't they?" A soft voice spoke.

"Of course. Our kits were born unique. I had no doubts." A louder, more scratched voice replied, disturbing the kit's slumber as the owner of the voice's sides vibrated.

"I told Breylan to come and check on them in a day or two." The soft voice responded, yet a little hesitant.

"Hmmph. These are our kits we're talking about. It's funny how you tend to talk about _her_ so much. We could do without her." The little she-kit squeaked as the body moved again, this time dislodging her from her comfortable position.

The tom looked down with slight concern, then back at the she-cat. "I just want to make sure they're healthy. Living like this can sometimes lead to health problems. If I know Breylan, she can make sure they're doing okay. She's the best healer you can find in places like this."

The she-cat snorted, though her eyes softened adoringly at the sight of her kits. "I know you care, Blotch." She said, her voice ringing.

"Mhmm." He replied with a resignated sigh. "As long as they're okay, we can make sure they have a good life with us, Sting."

"I don't want anything else." She replied, nuzzling her two precious bundles.

The large gray tom stood up, shaking his pelt with the scraps of leaves falling from them. "I'll head over and see if I can catch Breylan. Hopefully I won't run into Boulder while I'm there." Grunting, he padded out of the shelter, and his pawsteps gradually became distant until you couldn't hear a thing.

Sting nudged the two kits, a little too rough for a first time mother, but purred loudly. "Oh, my precious, precious daughters. I will always take care of you. Nothing will ever separate us." A dark gleam rose in her eyes at the comment, as the sun fell at the night's dark approach.

**. . . . . .**


	3. Fragile

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

"Sit still!" Sting snapped, as the little she-kit struggled under her rough grasp. "Flame, I won't have you squirming around and looking like a fool when we go and visit that little healer." She growled the last words as she pulled a prickle from the kit's pelt.

"I don't even know why we have to do this." Sting said indignantly to Blotch. "We have to go all the way there for no reason. And you made us wait half a moon to do so."

"I already told you what Breylan said. Her sister's kits were having trouble, so she's been checking on them." Blotch said, licking the other kit, Emerald, who had all but fallen asleep against her father's flank.

"Or so you say." Sting grunted, giving one more violent lick to Flame. She looked up triumphantly when she was finished. "There."

Flame finally opened her eyes after closing them from her mother's violent grooming, and sighed as she looked down at her smooth, yet pricked fur where Sting had pulled so hard. On slightly unsteady legs, she padded over to her sister, poking her to bring her back from her slumber.

"If you're ready, than we can go." Sting said to Blotch, turning to pick up Flame in her jaws, not bothering to let Blotch decide.

"They can start walking on their own, Sting. It's how they'll learn." Blotch suggested, nudging Emerald to her feet.

Sting put Flame down. "No daughter of mine will have scratched pads." Holding her head high, Sting once again picked up Flame in her jaws and padded away, leaving Blotch and Emerald behind her.

**. . . . . .**


	4. Fictional

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

"I'll go get her." Blotch said, letting Emerald walk over to her mother as he disappeared into the brush. Taking it as a sign that they were "released", Flame took the chance to sneak up on her sister, and pounce on her tail.

"Ouch!" Emerald shrieked, her evil glare turning into a smirk as she rounded on her sister. The two kits rolled around, almost barreling into their mother before she could separate them.

"Calm down!" Sting hissed, making the kits sit on each side of her. "No matter how much I dislike being here, I will not have my kits acting like complete fools the first time out of the den!"

The words hushed the kits as they silently looked at their paws, unsure of what to say. Only moments later Sting's harsh voice softened. "You just need to be polite." She told them, as Flame scratched her ear. The kit followed her mother's dark gaze to where Blotch had gone.

"I don't trust her. I might not even trust Blotch. He doesn't need to be involved with her. We're doing just fine by ourselves." Leaning down, Sting's voice lowered to a whisper. "Be careful with her, kits. I don't know what lies she could tell, but you never know. You never know when a cat will trick you into thinking they're someone they're not."

**. . . . . .**


	5. False

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

"It's great to see both of you again."

Flame's ears pricked at the sound of a new, softer voice. It sounded motherly… more nurturing. But what did she know about that? Living with Sting put many things into perspective.

"Likewise." Sting said flatly, looking away to hide the scowl that crossed her face.

A frown showed Blotch's concern and awkward position, but it was gone before Flame could point it out.

"Breylan, these are our daughters, Flame—" Flame looked up as her name was mentioned. "—and Emerald." Flame looked over to see the reaction of her sister, but she was too busy sticking her nose into a tree trunk to notice. She couldn't hold back a small chuckle, though was nudged by her mother to stop.

"Identical. They look a lot like you, Sting." Breylan said kindly, Sting only muttering, "Thanks," in response.

Flame studied this she-cat more closely. She was clearly young, and the smell of leaves and berries that clung to her fur made her wonder why she would smell that way. Her light brown tabby fur lined her body and framed her petite face, pale green eyes completing her. She seemed caring and polite. Flame liked her.

"If you would, do I have your permission to look them over?"

"That would b—"

"Yes." Sting cut off Blotch's words. She inched away from her two kits, though still kept a sharp eye on Breylan as she moved in closer. Flame watched, intrigued, as Breylan gently poked Emerald in various places, including her shoulders and back. And when it was her turn, she couldn't suppress a nervousness as the she-cat approached her. But the smile on her face told her it was safe, and she only had to put up with the prodding for a few moments before Breylan backed away.

"They both seem healthy. They're pretty active, which means they're growing up fine." The tabby she-cat said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Then we can go now?" Sting asked impatiently, once again wrapping her tail around her kits.

"Yes… but…" Breylan began. "Blotch, don't you want to see your brothers? I know Boulder's been wanting to see you."

"I bet he has." The scorn in Blotch's voice surprised Flame.

"Come on, Blotch… I know Boulder hasn't always been your favorite brother, but he still cares about you. Besides—I know Red and your mother would like to see you."

"Well…" Blotch seemed to avoid Sting's piercing glare as he looked at his paws, but then straightened and sighed, "Alright… We'll come for a little while. A couple days at most." Flame flinched at Sting's hushed hiss, and twitched as Sting picked her up once again. Probably trying to stay on her good side, Blotch picked Emerald up in his jaws. Not a lot was spoken for the rest of the trip.

**. . . . . .**


	6. Fluent

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

It took a long time for Flame to fall asleep with Sting carrying her, her body rocking back and forth with each step. Questions rolled around in her mind. Where were they going? Who were they going to see? But Sting's grunt brought her back to the real world, when she was suddenly dropped onto the ground.

"Since it's so late, you can sleep here tonight." Breylan said.

Flame looked around. It was a small den; a little cramped, but comfortable and warm.

"You can pay your visits tomorrow." Breylan said to Blotch as she backed out of the den.

Blotch only nodded, still avoiding Sting's eye. By the tension in the air, Flame knew that he wouldn't get off that easy. By the look on Emerald's face, she seemed to agree.

"I can't believe you agreed to come back here." Sting finally said, the words coming out scratched.

"I told you that I didn't want to come here. And when I finally agree to do so, you do _this_." Flame backed away from Sting's claws, straying more toward her father.

"I know, Sting, but…" Blotch began. "…It would be nice to see some of my old friends… besides; Flame and Emerald should get all of the experience we can give them." He said, smiling nervously though trying to sound hopeful.

Sting only looked frustrated, but did not argue anymore. Flame squeaked as she was dragged to the far corner of the den by her mother, while Emerald followed nervously. Blotch's eyes watched them, but turned back toward the moonlight before Flame could see what he was really thinking.

**. . . . . .**


	7. Family

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

"Well well well, looks like my dear brother has decided to return." Flame moved behind Sting as the voice of a larger male confronted them. Taking a peek, she saw the source of the voice; a large black tom with white paws and dark amber eyes. He was staring straight at Blotch, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but not to see you." Blotch replied.

"Well then. I've been waiting so long to see you." The tom replied, taking a step toward Blotch.

"Come on, Boulder. Leave him alone." A russet tom walked over, giving the black tom a sharp glare.

"I haven't done anything wrong. But while my brother is here, I'd like to see the reason he came." Flame wondered what the tom was talking about, and felt a sense of dread when his gaze locked onto her's.

Sting let out a strong hiss. "Don't you touch my kits." And for once, Flame felt comforted by her mother's aggression.

"I won't harm them." Boulder said, staring down Sting and moving closer to Emerald.

"Leave them alone, Boulder." The russet tom stood in front of Flame and Emerald, making Boulder scowl.

"Fine. If it's such a big deal, I'll be going then." Boulder growled, backing away and walking in the opposite direction.

"Thanks, Red." Blotch said, nudging him in the side.

"No problem. I don't like living with him any more than you did." Red replied, ears twitching with humor.

Blotch chuckled, while Flame finally looked out from behind Sting. She looked around, highly curious as to where they were now. It looked like a good amount of cats were settled here. A few were laying out in the sunlight, and some were relaxing in several small dens. It looked nice. Flame could get used to this. She let herself imagine all the good times her and her sister could have here, before she realized that Red was staring straight at them. She looked at her paws in embarrassment.

"So, these are your kits?" Red asked, looking at Blotch.

"_Our_ kits." Sting corrected.

Red simply dipped his head. "Of course."

"How has Dawn been?" Blotch asked.

Red shrugged at the question. "Fine. But she figured you'd be coming. Breylan seemed pretty excited that you were back."

"I noticed. She was always the happiest."

"The dumbest too." Red rolled his eyes, nudging Blotch's shoulder.

Flame listened closely to their conversation, much to the discomfort of Sting.

"How is Mint?" Blotch asked.

"She had two kits a few moons ago." Red answered, standing proudly.

"Good for you." Blotch said to Red. "Did yo—"

"If we're done chit-chatting, it's about time these two had something to eat." Sting said, standing impatiently.

"Oh, yes! Follow me." Red said, flicking his tail for them to follow. Curious, Flame bounced after him, her sister not far behind. The scent of prey was becoming stronger, and soon Flame could tell that a fresh-killed bird was dinner.

"Here you go." Red said, dropping the bird at their feet.

"They're not old enough for fresh-kill." Sting argued.

"A little won't hurt." Red said, not noticing Sting's growl. He seemed like a laid-back cat; not one to care much about the bad things in life.

"So Blotch, will you be joining us in the reunion ceremony tonight?"

"Of course." Blotch responded.

"Now if we're done here, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Red looked at the two kits and smiled.

"Well, I'm going to bring Flame and Emerald to eat." Sting said.

"I want to go with Blotch!" Flame couldn't help the words as they came out of her mouth… but she had to improvise. "This place… it seems interesting. I want to see more. Please, Sting?" she asked.

Sting turned around with Emerald. "Only for a short time." And within seconds, Flame took a place by her father's side.

**. . . . . .**


	8. Formal

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

As they walked, Flame marveled at everything that she had never had the chance to see before. The dens in the camp, the trees in the distance, and more cats than she had ever seen. She told herself that if she lived here, it wouldn't be hard to get used to it.

"I'm glad you're visiting." Red said, bringing Flame back to the conversation him and Blotch were having.

"So am I. I wasn't sure if Sting would allow it at first… but I guess I got my wish." Blotch said nonchalantly.

"You love her, eh?" Blotch looked like he was about to respond, but Red continued. "I can imagine. Mint is my world, as well as my kits." He winked at Flame, before frowning once more.

"But Blotch…" his voice had become quieter. "What do you see in her? I mean, she seems nice… a little controlling, but I guess if you like that kind of thing…"

Blotch merely grunted in response, as Flame noticed a larger den coming up before them.

"Dawn?" Red called softly, then louder. "Hey, Dawn!"

"What is it, Red?" A voice, agitated at the least, called back.

"There's someone here I think you'd like to see." Red cooed.

A dark brown she-cat dappled with ginger stepped out of the den, her gray-green eyes catching Flame's. The large cat smiled, then nuzzled Blotch. "It's good to see you." She said warmly.

"You too." Blotch said back, in the same mood.

When she finally pulled away, the she-cat looked at Flame once more, making her look at her paws in nervousness.

"Do you want to introduce me to your…"

"My daughter." He confirmed, nudging Flame forward. "Flame, this is Dawn. She is almost the… leader of this group. She watches over everyone. She is also my mother." He smiled at Dawn.

"Good thing too." Dawn added. "Most cats here have no clue what's going on." She rolled her eyes, amused.

Both Red and Blotch chuckled, Dawn sitting down as they talked.

"How long are you planning to stay?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Probably a moon, at most. Sting will probably want to be leaving as soon as possible." He said regretfully.

Dawn spat. "That cat. Ungrateful is she. I'm sorry to offend, Blotch." She said.

Once again, Blotch grumbled, making Flame wondering what he was really thinking.

"Has Red shown you the proper places to hunt and sleep?" she asked, after the awkward part had passed.

"We know where to sleep. And I hope to be hunting by tomorrow." Blotch nodded.

"Well then, if you want to get a head start now, I'd like a little time to get to know our… smaller visitor." Flame suddenly became nervous, but the leader's warm smile seemed to calm her.

"…Alright." Blotch said. "Flame, behave. I'll be checking up on Sting and Emerald before we hunt." Blotch flicked his tail to Red, who bounced out of the den with him. Suddenly the space between Flame and Dawn became smaller.

"Don't worry, young kit." Dawn said. "I just want to show you something."

As Flame followed her, she barely heard the whispered words of Dawn. "I've been waiting to for a long time."

**. . . . . .**


	9. Foster

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

When Flame first arrived, it didn't take her long to get comfortable in this unusual place. But the strange behavior of Dawn was bringing back all of the first misgivings that she first had. Even so, she didn't have much time to make a choice before Dawn nudged her forward.

She looked at her in confusion, and Dawn stepped ahead. Brushing away some of the dirt and grass that had begun to inhabit the den, a dark hole was revealed in the ground.

"Go 'head." Dawn said encouragingly.

_She wants me to go in _there_?_ she thought. Was this cat mental?

Apparently taking too long to obey, Dawn nudged her again, until she was falling in air and hit the ground with a thud.

Behind her, Dawn entered with a slightly more graceful landing. She flicked her tail toward the distance, to when Flame turned her head.

There was light. Dim, but she could see the small light further down in the tunnel. She didn't say a word to Dawn before she nudged her onward.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

Apprehension was creeping up on her, but she kept her mouth shut. Even before long, the light finally opened up to a small cave. You could tell that it hadn't been lived in, or even visited, in a long time.

"I've been waiting for a long time."

Flame tipped her head, surprised by her strange words. "Waiting for what?"

Dawn looked at her, differently then before, then spoke:

_"The sun will rise to greet the flame._  
_When light finally comes,_  
_The dawn will vanish_  
_But leave a heart of fire."_

Flame backed up a few paces. "…What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means you are who you are." Dawn said slowly. "You were chosen by our ancestors to one day lead in my place."

Flame was silent for a few moments. Lead? Why was this cat talking such nonsense?

"I can't lead." She sounded blunt as ever.

"Of course, not right now. But when you grow, you will become a great leader for these cats."

Dawn smiled so stupidly it almost angered Flame.

"…N—no. I can't leave. Emerald, Blotch, and Sting need me. I can't leave them."

"You must except your destiny. You will understand when the words finally speak to you."

Without another word, Dawn slipped into the tunnel leading out, and her pawsteps faded.

_What a strange cat…_ she thought. _She thinks I can lead… she's mistaken._

In her argument with herself, she might not have heard the pawsteps approaching. But giving her brain time to rest, she finally caught up to reality.

Turning around, she saw the large black tom she had seen outside. She was immediately put off, but put on a brave face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Think you can be leader, do you?" the tom sneered. "Well, you have a lot to learn."

**. . . . . .**


	10. Friend

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

From the tom's sly words and the look on his face, Flame could tell that this cat was not sane. He looked crazy from the start. From when she first saw him when she walked into camp, he seemed… off. Maybe this was why.

"I don't know what you're—"

"I'm sure you _do_ know what I'm talking about." He snarled, his bushy tail covering her mouth, despite her grunted protest.

"This is not your place. This is not your position to hold. I've waited a long time for it." His eyes were wild, and she was scared stiff. Somehow, she managed to slip out of his grasp and make an escape towards the exit. But, quick as a snake, Boulder blocked her way, snarling in her face.

"I won't let you take this away from me." He hissed furiously, aiming a swipe at her face with outstretched claws. Screeching, she ducked out of the way. In his misstep, Flame scrambled to her paws and leaped out of the tunnel, glad to finally see daylight. Not wanting to savor the moment for more than a second, she raced out of the den, looking around frantically. In her confusion, she crashed head on into another cat.

"Huh?" the cat responded, turning around to look at her.

He was young; closer to her age. Probably older, though. A handsome tom with brown tabby fur and light amber eyes. Looking closely, she noticed he had a shorter tail, one that ended in a small kink.

"Umm—uhh…" Flame searched for words to explain the panicked expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's a c—black cat… he's upset and…"

"Boulder." The tom grunted heavily as he stood up. How fast he confirmed it worried her.

As Boulder finally emerged, Flame covered behind the tom. Not really needed, though, because soon Red was standing in front of both of them.

"What's got your fur in a twist, Boulder?" Red asked, voice steady, but eyes holding in anger.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." The black tom responded sarcastically. "That kit just keeps pestering me. It's a surprise you didn't hear it from your den." He growled.

_He tried to kill me!_ Flame wanted to scream, but the fear and the blank thoughts in her head kept her from doing so.

"I'm sure she won't do it again. But maybe you should try to make yourself more likeable so we won't have problems like this again." For all of the fear Flame had, she had a place to admire how confident Red was around Boulder. Just looking at the black cat sent a chill down her spine.

When Red finished seeing off the angry tom, he looked over at Flame and her companion. "Are you two alright?"

Flame nodded, still a little too afraid to speak.

"Well, good. I hope that he won't give you more trouble, but I can't promise he won't for us." Rolling his eyes, Red padded away.

"You must have bothered him a lot." The tom said, snapping Flame back to reality. "Boulder usually doesn't get that angry. Well… he does… but he hasn't for a while." The tom shrugged his shoulders.

There was something about him that reminded her of Red. Maybe the cool, uncaring side, or the confident, fearless side.

"Thank goodness Red was here." Flame sighed.

"He always seems to pop up at the worst times, but I guess this was an exception."

Flame was shocked by the little amount of respect came out of the tom's words.

Noticing Flame's expression, the tom chuckled. "Oh, you didn't know? Red's my dad. He's pretty chill most of the time. But I guess that's a good thing." He winked at her.

She laughed, finishing putting the pieces together in her head. "My name's Flame." She said. "What's your's?"

"Cole." He responded, chest held high. "The one and only."

**. . . . . .**


	11. Fable

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

Days… even weeks passed without any sign of Boulder. Not even near the fresh-kill pile.

_Does this cat ever eat?_ The strange behavior of the tom had begun to worry her, but she never mentioned it to anyone but Cole. From what he told her, Boulder was just anti-social and had anger issues. Never encountering a cat like that before, it made her uneasy whenever she was alone anywhere in the camp. Thankfully, Cole kept her company most of the time, along with Emerald.

The day passed slowly; drowning on with the constant heat that would not let up. Cats hadn't hunted as often because of how exhausted they would be coming back. It didn't look good. Flame herself, seemed pampered. She was fed, and had a dry nest to sleep in.

The only thing that really continued to pester her mind was Boulder and Sting. Boulder she could deal with; but her mother's withering patience was starting to show in almost every one of her actions. She wanted to leave, and Flame didn't know if she would take it seriously if she told her that she wanted to consider staying here. Sting made the decisions.

As for Blotch… he stayed out of Sting's way. Smart on his part, Flame thought. The scorching gaze Sting gave him when he left to hunt or talk to other cats showed her attitude toward them taking residence in the camp. Flame ignored it as much as possible.

Thinking over things seemed to kill a lot of time, because it was night when Flame opened her eyes again. Sting was asleep in the corner of the den. Emerald was beside her, stretched out on her back in the most awkward position. Flame giggled at the sight, but stopped before she could wake them. Something had caught her eye outside. Tiptoeing out of the den, she squinted to be able to see the shape of a cat disappearing into one of the larger dens. Curious, Flame padded after the cat, peeking into the den after her.

It was dark. The only thing that she managed to distinguish was the smell; herbs and berries. The same scent that was on Breylan the first day they arrived. She tried to find a shape in the dark, searching for the cat who had left her sight, but she gave up in the lack of light. As soon as she was ready to give up, a voice called out to her; "Flame?"

Flame stood where she was for a few seconds, running the voice through her head again, and finally relaxed. It was Breylan's voice.

"It's me." She called back, taking a few tentative steps into the den.

"Come in, Flame." Breylan's voice came again, friendly, but also wary. Flame wondered why.

Flame padded forward, trying to ignore the cold walls that surrounded her and the dry dirt beneath her paws. The darkness seemed to grow from the walls, threatening to engulf her. She swallowed nervously, but was thankful to finally reach Breylan's side. The she-cat didn't move, and didn't say a word for what seemed like a lifetime. When she finally did speak, it caught Flame off-guard.

"Dawn is coming."

At first, Flame thought that she must have meant that it was almost morning, but she could see from the back of the den that it was still a clear moonlight night. Then she thought she must have been talking about Dawn, but the leader was nowhere to be seen.

Even through the darkness, Flame was frightened stiff by the green gaze of Breylan, and was tempted to run out of the den right then. But her gaze told more than she was letting on.

"It is not your choice. Your heart is what completes you." Breylan said quietly. Her eyes started to face, as well as the warm presence she had beside Flame. Panicked, she turned around, searching for the entrance. She could no longer feel any cat's presence. Spotting the entrance, she shook with relief, but was soon panicking once more as the entrance, too, was fading away. She ran to the point that her legs were exhausted. Collapsing onto her stomach, she closed her eyes to rid of the darkness that was closing in.

Even through her closed eyes, she could soon tell that there was a small light coming through. It became brighter and brighter… replacing the darkness was a blessing in disguise to her.

Her eyes snapped open. She was in her nest. Sting, Blotch, and Emerald's nests were empty, and it was bright outside. The experience that seemed so real… was a dream. A warning. An omen.

_The sun will rise to greet the flame._  
_When light finally comes,_  
_The dawn will vanish_  
_But leave a heart of fire._

**_. . . . . ._**


	12. Frustration

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

Both Emerald and Cole seemed to notice Flame's change in attitude over the course of a few days. She was quieter… not really willing to speak. She wasn't distant, as some might have thought, but her mind was still full of everything that had happened in such a short amount of time.

The prophecy that Dawn had spoken.

The dreams that haunted her sleep.

And the omens that restlessly pestered her right and left.

In all of it, she had lost sleep, lost appetite, and lost interest. All she could think about was the words spoken by more than one cat.

Sting didn't seem to notice. Even with her consistent protectiveness over her and her sister, she had grown as restless as Flame. To the point where she might not even care where Flame went. Emerald was free to explore as well, but seemed comfortable to stay near Sting; at least out of her aim where her frustration might come out.

Even though her mother might not have noticed her, Flame still took the time to check how she was getting along. Bad. Worse every day. She didn't expect much else, but still held onto the hope that eventually Sting would get used to their living conditions.

That hope was crushed on the night of a full moon. Catching up on sleep, Flame's breathing had slowed. She was not plagued by nightmares that night, but a gentle wave that swept her along in dreams. Of course, someone had to go and ruin it. She had heard voices from outside the camp; hushed, sharp voices. Maybe even frantic. Avoiding disturbing Emerald, the small she-cat crept out of the den. She pricked her ears, searching for the direction of the voices, until they locked onto the conversation.

Hanging back, she listened.

"You said we'd only be here a little while."

"We haven't been here that long…"

"We've been here a whole moon!"

"I know… I just… I missed my friends here. Flame and Emerald seem comfortable. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to… you know… stay…"

"I am _not_ staying here, Blotch. This is not our home."

When she said "our", Flame knew she was talking about her and Emerald. This felt like home, and Flame's respect, or even fear, for her mother was dwindling. She didn't want to leave, and go back to her boring life in the barn that she had spent little over a moon of her life.

"…Okay, Sting. Fine. I'll talk to Dawn and we'll leave as soon as we can."

Squeaking, Flame turned around and leaped into her nest. She tried to slow her heartbeat to make it look like she was asleep, but still kept one eye open.

Sting had returned to the den, tension still crackling around her like a storm. Flame could still feel her frustration, but she was sure it wasn't just her's. She stood up, making it look like she had only just woken up by wiping her eyes and yawning.

"Sting, can I go outside?" She asked in her most innocent voice.

"Why?" She asked sharply.

"Oh, I was just hungry… and I'm really not that tired… maybe I can sit for a while 'till I get tired. Then I'll come back in the den."

Sting was silently watching Flame through narrowed eyes for a few moments, until she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, fine. Be back in here before dawn." The leaves crunched when Sting settled down once more.

Finally free, Flame padded out of the den, for once not guilty of leaving without permission. She could see the sleeping shapes of some of the cats in the other dens, and hear the snoring of the oldest members.

She wasn't that interested in listening or waiting. Instead, she started off toward the den—Breylan's den—from her dream. It looked identical from the outside, but from the inside…

"Hey, Flame!"

She almost jumped out of her fur when she heard Cole's voice, and tried to calm herself before he caught up to her.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"Nothing. I… couldn't sleep. Thought I'd wander around camp for a while."

"Hmm." Cole made a face that appeared to be in deep thought. "Well, if you're done here, why don't we go outside of camp?"

"Outside?" Flame echoed.

"Yes. As in... the opposite of here." He smiled the cheesy smile that always made her laugh.  
"As long as we're back before dawn. And we can't go really far."

"Pfft. Is that all? Come on. We won't be gone long." Cole winked at her, and Flame gave into the temptation to follow him.

**. . . . . .**


	13. Follow

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

"Sting wants to leave as soon as possible."

Flame and Cole had only spoken a few humorous words with each other since they left camp, before they became content with only the silent fall of leaves and the wisp of wind that tugged at their fur.

"Why does she want to leave so bad?" Cole questioned.

"I dunno. I don't think she likes us being here… maybe she's just worried. I don't know why she would be, though."

"Well, you know us." Flame looked at Cole in confusion.

"Us wild cats are always looking for fresh meat." The brown tabby tom made a face meant to be threatening, but came out scrunched up and too funny to be taken seriously.

"Oh, I'm sure." She nudged his side playfully. In return, he nudged her harder, sending her into a pile of leaves. She blew off the foliage, and looked sharply at Cole, who had the same dumb look on his face.

"You did that on purpose!" she couldn't help laughing.

"You're right, I did. We have a smart one here, don't we!"

Flame was finally able to take her chance to catch him off balance. Using her muscles, she rammed into his side, which sent him skidding the same way he had bumped her. Getting up, he blew some of the chips of leaves that had fallen on his head.

"Alright, I give you credit." He said, making Flame grin. "But—" she stopped. "-Maybe we can try something harder. If… you're truly a wild cat, that is."

The comment brought a smile back to Flame's face, and she dipped her head. "As you wish." She said, her voice deeper and more regal-like. "What did you have in mind?" she giggled.

"Well, I know a cat that lives around here. Old, grumpy. Kinda ugly." Cole said. "He hangs out around the edge of our territory. I guess he holds a grudge against us or something."

"And we are…?"

"Going to find him." Cole confirmed, nodding his head quickly. He started walking once more, his head held high as if he was about to go tackle a mountain lion.

"How come we're lookin' for him?" Flame asked.

"He's crazy as any cat can get. I think it'd be pretty fun to see what kinda stuff he does when he's not scoping around our territory."

"I guess that makes sense, but… why does he hang around?"

"I dunno. 'Think he's related to someone who lives with us or somethin'." Cole shrugged his shoulders, meaning that the subject was dropped on this tom's relations.

"He sounds… mean. Have you actually seen him before?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. He's got gray fur, and really creepy gray eyes." Cole fake shivered. "Mint told me about him too. I guess Red got into a fight with him when he was younger. I guess his stupidity trait skipped my generation."

Of course, Cole tripping on a rabbit hole at the same moment made it all the more funny.

"Nice one." Flame laughed.

"Shhh!"

"You shush!"

"No, really, shhhh!"

The serious tone in his voice made Flame's laughter end. She looked at him, trying to figure out what had gotten his attention. Following his eyes, she spotted a heap of matted gray fur, rising and falling with quiet snores. Only hearing about this tom recently, she had so many questions she wanted to ask. But now that she saw him, she didn't think of anything.

She looked over at Cole, where a grin had been plastered on his face.

"'Found him."

**. . . . . .**


	14. Frantic

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

While Cole had immediately accepted the challenge, Flame was a little more cautious of approaching the cat. The warning bells in her head didn't deter her.

"So how did you know he was here?" She asked, careful to keep her voice to a mere whisper.

Cole dropped his tone. "Since Red didn't get along with him, he tried to avoid this area as much as possible. One day he had to pick up some prey left from hunting, and I just happened to be with him when he-" The kit flicked his tail at the sleeping tom. "-tried to attack us."

"And you just figured he would be in the same spot as before?" Flame responded incredulously.

Cole was quick to reply. "I heard some other cats talking about how he wanted to stay in our territory. From there, it was pretty easy to say that he wouldn't have moved. Fat old cats don't usually go far when they do."

"And which 'fat, old cat' are you referring to, kit?"

The aged yet strong voice that interrupted was not something either of them were expecting. Though surprisingly, Cole seemed more put off then her. She could tell by the way he was backing out of the den, while her paws followed.

"I hoped that your kind wouldn't be stupid enough to bother me again. I guess that was just getting my hopes up." Flame noticed that, even though the tom was obviously older, he had not given up his strength. The sharp teeth peeking through his lips already set her off. When a hiss finally escaped, she barely had to register the word "Run!" before her paws were bringing her outside the den and in the direction of the camp.

**. . . . . .**


	15. Fun

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

Having shorter legs really seemed to put them at a disadvantage for evading the old cat who seemed intent on killing them. But because of his worn legs, he was slower than usual. In the end, they had a 50/50 chance of getting away without serious injury.

"Camp is that way!" Flame heard Cole shout behind her, even though she really didn't pay attention to what he was saying.

Her paws were quick, speeding through the forest at an unbreakable pace. Out of the fear of being torn apart she became aware of a new feeling. Complete freedom and independence. She wasn't one to take risks—yet this made her feel more alive than she had in moons.

"Keep going!" Cole yelled.

That was went her mind left her body and she shut out everything but the sound of her own paws hitting the dirt. The feeling came back to her, stronger than ever, and she resisted a shrill cry of excitement when she finally skidded to a halt and ducked under some tree roots.

Her breath came in shallow gasps, but it was more from exhilaration than anything. A huge smile took over her face and she was finally able to let out a breathy sigh. "We did it!" The strange thing was, nobody seemed to hear her.

"…Cole?"

The only thing that she could hear was her own breath returning to her. Even when she peeked out from her hiding spot, nothing was there to greet her. "Cole!" She called. "Cole, where are you?"

She nearly screamed when a brown tabby almost tackled to her to the ground when he turned the corner and joined her in her hiding spot.

"You mouse-brain! I thought you were dead!"

"Heh…" Cole was panting hard from the run, but he seemed to share her previous excitement. "…Me? Are you kidding?" He chuckled. "It'll take a lot more… to bring me down…" He finally regained his previous energy and looked at her proudly. "You worry too much."

"'Cause I have a reason to." Her front paw jabbed him in the chest.

"Possibly."

"You think we lost him?"

"Probably."

The two friends left the small shelter, but were frozen to the spot when they realized the old tom was heading their way. "You two kits are too much trouble." He growled and once again Flame got a look at his sharp teeth, then his lip quickly lowered and his eyes focused to something behind them.

When she turned around, she didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened. Red and an black tom she did not know the name of were fast approaching them, but with cold, disapproving eyes.

Her head instinctively lowered, while Cole seemed entirely relieved.

"What is going on here?" The question was directed at the old tom, but Flame could tell that part of it was related to them.

"These kits were _this_ close to being skinned by my own claws." The she-kit backed up a little from the sight of his unsheathed claws.

"I wouldn't try anything." The black tom threatened.

"If those kits hadn't of bothered me, they wouldn't be in this situation." The aged tom growled, but by the way his body calmed, it was clear he was letting the anger go.

"It will be dealt with." The black tom promised. But the one thing Flame noticed is that Red did not say a word throughout the exchange; his green eyes were focused solely on the tom.

"See to it that it is." A growl was the last response, and with that the danger passed and the old tom set off back to his den. The black tom looked over to his comrade.

Red finally spoke. "Jet, see to it that he leaves our territory." The tone was dark and commanding, one she had never heard from Red. She only knew him for his warm and carefree personality. When the tom known as Jet left them alone, both Flame and Cole knew what was imminent.

"Come on, we're going back to camp."

**. . . . . .**


	16. Furious

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

"I really can't believe you would do something so reckless."

It was about the third time she heard it, and by now Flame had pretty much blocked out Sting's words. It really didn't matter what she told her. Flame knew she had screwed up. The only thing she was concerned with now was finding Cole and—

Wait, what?

"What?" She asked, completely missing what her mother had just said.

"I _said_," Sting started. "I don't want you spending anymore time with that kit." Even without saying his name, she was obviously referring to Cole.

"_What?_ You can't do that!" By the way Sting's eyes narrowed, she hadn't been expecting that kind of response. No one ever defied Sting. Ever.

"And why not?" Flame knew that tone of voice. It was a dare. And if she dared to reply with another sudden remark, she wasn't sure what would happen.

"Because he's my friend…" The words were barely more than a whisper.

"Your _friend_? Clearly you aren't aware of the bad influence that kit has been on you!" Now it was back to the scolding, but strangely, it hurt even more now that the focus was moved to her best friend. "First I hear Boulder complaining about you bugging him." Okay, now that was a lie. "And then Red brings you back saying that you two went and almost got yourselves killed by a crazy elder?"

There was no guilt with that one. Flame could recall the adrenaline that coursed through her veins at the memory, and she didn't regret it for one second.

The fury soon left Sting's eyes and she bent down to lick her kit between the ears. "I'm only looking out for you. Trust me, this is for the best." Sting left the den after that.

Flame had to wonder why her mother was so confident in her words, and the more she understood, the more anger seeped from her.

Her thoughts were much like a kit, but more serious than other cats might think. _You can't tell me what to do._

**. . . . . .**


	17. Faint

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

"Flame…"

_Go away._

"Flame."

_Sleep… Ouch!_

The young she-cat nearly leaped out of her fur when she pelt something sharp poke her in the side. Bent over from shock, she slowly observed her fur, hoping not to find a welt. The funny thing was that as soon as she did so, another sharp pain jabbed her in the side once more. That was when she noticed the small gray stones littering the den floor.

_Who's throwing rocks at me?_ She growled to herself, her eyes scanning the exit to the den, finding nothing but the chirps of the crickets. Once her eyes adjusted, however, she noticed the shadow of a cat outside of the den.

"Cole?" The she-cat hissed quietly. "Where are y—"

She felt teeth grasp her scruff and tug her backwards, through brambles and out of camp.

"Cole!" Flame whipped around to find the young tom having a hard time keeping his amusement to himself. "It's not funny!"

"It was _hilarious!_" He rolled back with laughter, leading to her mischievous smirk and her attempted attack on him.

"Hah!" He slipped away easily. "Too slow, Flame." He stuck out his tongue. "Can't catch me." With that, Flame was left to run after her friend, not at all concerned about her mother's sharp words to her only hours before. Her attention was only on the tom racing away from her, toward a… river?

Her claws dug into the dirt, desperately hoping to get a foot-hold before she flew off the short cropping and into the water. Cole didn't seem worried at all, for he simply jumped straight in.

When Flame finally came to a full halt above the river, she breathed a sigh in relief. The only thing she hadn't considered was that Cole's paws would reach out from the water, dig into pelt, and pull her into the icy water.

The feeling wasn't any less than shocking, but it was somewhat… soothing. The water wasn't heavy on her fur, her amber eyes shone through the darkness of the water around her, taking in the beauty that the moon brought.

She barely even flinched when she felt a presence behind her, for she knew that it was Cole's fur she felt against her back. The she-cat might have laughed, if she had any more air in her lungs. She broke the surface of the water, her friend soon coming to join her.

"Cole, you mousebrain." Her paw flicked some water at him.

"You know you love me." He replied cheekily, not even bothering to splash her back before he pulled himself out of the water.

Flame followed him, but stopped when the water only reached her belly fur. It felt nice—almost the same as swimming through the water. "It's really pretty here." Her voice was peaceful, as if the anger from her argument with Sting rolled right off her shoulders. She liked the feeling.

"You see it every day." Flame cocked her head at Cole, wondering what he was getting at. Before she asked, however, he continued. "We come past this way all the time, but it's only really noticeable at night. That's when you can see the stars." Now was when she caught the faint starlight that glimmered in his eyes.

Her paws brought her out of the water to sit beside him, smiling in encouragement. "Do you come here a lot?"

The tom smiled. "No, not really. Sometimes you want things to stay the same. The rest of the gang know only the look of the river. What they didn't know is that feeling that it gives you when you look at it in a different light." Flame was amazed that this cat could read the emotions that she had already admitted to herself. "I hope to stay here forever."

"Me, too." Flame's voice was a whisper, barely evident. "We'll always be friends, right?" She asked suddenly. "I mean, even if we can't see each other, we'll still be friends?"

"Yeah." Cole nodded. "I'll be there. Best friends never go away." He nudged her shoulder playfully, ultimately leading both of their eyes to watch the moonlit water.

_I have made my choice, Sting. You can take my freedom, but you can't take my heart._

**. . . . . .**


	18. Faulty

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

Her parents had been arguing on and off again for the past few days. It was usually the same thing, too; arguments started by Sting. It was becoming blatantly clear that they would not be going back to the place they were born, and for the first time Blotch was adamant on going against his mate about staying.

Even Flame could say that Sting didn't seem to be making as much trouble with staying than she had in the beginning… she only picked fights to pass time, it seemed.

She was used to hearing them swapping insults with each other, but today was different. Sting's furious voice could have been heard throughout the camp, but Blotch had left on a hunting patrol with Jet earlier in the day. Confused and slightly anxious, the she-kit trotted quickly towards their den—the base for all of the fights.

She truly wished that she hadn't peeked her head in. She desperately wished she would have walked away.

She wished she didn't see what she did.

Her mother's claws striking her sister across the face, the she-kit landing with a thud on the floor of the den.

Flame ducked away before she could see the slight regret on her mother's face, but she could clearly hear the words. "This is what happens when you disobey me, Emerald. You get hurt." At that, Flame started to feel the stinging pain in her lip that Emerald must have been feeling. Sting hadn't even helped Emerald; she just left her unconscious without a care in the world.

But even the urge to rake her own claws down Sting's back when she exited the den couldn't override her concern for her sister. She wasn't entirely close to her, but she still held her health in high priority.

Hoping that Sting would be gone for a while, Flame entered the den, unsurprised to see Emerald laying in what could be described as a very uncomfortable position in one of the nests. She approached slowly, trying to sort through the anger and sympathy she felt.

"Emerald…" Her front paw prodded her sister's side, hoping that she would give some response, but the she-kit was dead to the world. The force of the blow, rather than the wound itself, was what knocked her out.

Since it was clear Emerald wouldn't be coming around any time soon, Flame started to examine the cut on her lip. It was small, but the blood flowing from it showed how deep it must have been.

It didn't take her much persuasion to leave the den and move towards Breylan's den. She didn't know a thing about herbs… but _something_ had to be useful.

Poking her nose into one of the many crevices lining the den's walls, she managed to grab a few large leafy plants. The problem was she didn't know what they were called or what they did. She nosed through the three different leaves, pulling back at the sharp smell of the herb.

She didn't have a time restraint, but she wanted to make Emerald as comfortable as she could. Somewhat satisfied with the herb she chose, she distastefully picked it up and left the den, but not without looking around first. She really did not want to be questioned as to why she was in Breylan's den in the first place.

"Ancestors help me." Flame muttered to herself as she laid the large leaf down.

She briefly wondered how she was supposed to go through with applying the herb, but then with disgust realized that she had to chew it and apply it herself.

"Oh, gross." She groaned as she chewed rather awkwardly, trying to avoid tasting it at all costs. Finally she spit the chewed up herb onto a leaf. As much as the situation demanded her attention, she did allow herself to voice her revulsion of the taste. "Can't believe Breylan has to do that." She grumbled, her mind finally moving back to her task.

Dabbing her paw into the mashed herb, she gently applied the paste to Emerald's lip, watching as she unconsciously moved away from the discomfort.

"Trust me, Sister, I don't like this any more than you do." She said quietly, finishing.

Emerald whimpered in her sleep, almost coming out as a hiss Flame could presume was meant for Sting. She wasn't around to stop it, but she could still help her sister.

…She wasn't sure how long she had been laying in her nest, but she figured it must have been a while since she woke up to a paw prodding her in her side.

"…Huh?" She murmured sleepily.

"Flame?"

The she-kit opened her eyes wider when she noticed it was Emerald who had been poking her.

"You're awake." Flame stated matter-of-factly, coming to a sitting position.

"Yeah… I guess." Emerald said. She looked like she wanted to say more, and she did, only after a few moments of silence. "What happened?"

Flame figured that Emerald was referring to her lip. "I snagged some herbs from Breylan's den and used them to help fix your lip."

"Well yeah, I know _that_." Emerald responded impatiently. "But like, how did _this_ happen?"

_She doesn't remember._ The realization finally came to her. She must have remembered arguing with Sting, but anything after that drew up a blank.

"Emerald, why was Sting yelling at you?"

The tortoiseshell looked at her. "I decided to try hunting for myself, and Sting caught me out of camp. She got upset at me, though I don't understand why. You and Cole went out of camp too. I wanted to see what it was like."

_So it was me._

"Flame, what happened?"

Emerald took after her. She hadn't seen anything besides Sting being a concerned mother. And for that, Flame knew that telling her the truth was far from beneficial. But that didn't mean that the guilt wouldn't continue to eat at her.

"A fox cut your lip. That's how you got it." The words felt foul on her mouth. "You should sleep some more. You and I can go hunting tomorrow."

Emerald gazed at her for a few moments before nodding. Circling her nest, she dropped into it and was soon fast asleep.

Flame's sleep came less easily. She laid awake in her nest, watching the moonlight outside the den, the taste of the lie still on her tongue.

**. . . . . .**


	19. Farfetched

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

Emerald was sick.

It came on slowly, like the snow that was now starting to turn to ground white. At any other time, the beautiful white blanket might have been a pretty sight, but right now it was only making her sister's condition worse.

The wound she had taken from Sting—who hadn't been seen in two days—had already healed quite nicely; the only reminder left behind was the scar that was now drawn across the she-kit's lower lip.

She thought that her sister would be up and running in no time, but instead she had remained in her nest since then. Her coughing fits came often and were unrelenting, barely giving her sister enough time to take a breath before she started coughing once more.

It was truly a miserable sight, watching and not being able to do anything. Breylan had come in twice already, mouth full of different herbs. When Blotch entered the den Breylan explained to them that the herbs _were_ helping—it was only the fact that Emerald wouldn't fight off the sickness herself that was worrying the healer.

"We're already short on herbs." The she-cat said. "I think she is capable of fighting off the sickness, but she must deal with some discomfort. I say it's only a mild case of whitecough."

"Whitecough?" Flame echoed, looking up from her now sleeping sister.

"Yes, whitecough." Breylan nodded. "It's a common sickness, especially as the cold months go on. It's not a surprise Emerald got it."

"She _will_ get better though, right?" Blotch gave Flame a look, clearly scolding her for her demanding tone. But she had to know. Her and Emerald were gonna go hunting together. Being the only who saw what happened with Sting, it was clear that she was trying to make up for all the time she _wasn't_ around to help her sister.

"Yes, she will." Breylan replied, moving to pick up the rest of the herbs. "Just give it some time. In a day or two she'll be up and running once again." She went to exit the den, giving Flame an encouraging smile. But even that reassurance couldn't calm her nerves.

The she-kit returned to her spot next to Emerald where she had taken to sleeping since she found out she was sick. In all the time that she had known her, she couldn't remember ever being this close to her sister. This was when she finally knew how much Emerald meant to her.

"You don't have to watch her, Flame." Blotch told her softly. "She's sleeping and probably will be for a while. It'll be better if we can all get some sleep."

The she-kit was ready to object to his words of advice, but she knew there was logic in his words. There would be no point in lying awake until Emerald woke up. However, Flame wasn't ready to go back to sleep. Her concerns were straining her mind, and she wasn't able to calm down enough to rest. "I think I'm just going to stay outside for a little while."

Blotch nodded. "Alright, just don't stay out too long." He smiled before settling into his nest. The den seemed oddly quiet without Sting, but they didn't ask any questions. Blotch knew nothing of the incident and as long as Emerald didn't know, there was no need to tell him.

Making her way out of the den, she cherished the cool air that blew against her fur. For the first time, time really seemed to catch up to her. When she first arrived, her and Emerald couldn't leave the den without some sort of escort. And even then, they usually didn't stay out that long. Now they were older, and how much freedom she had now didn't cease to surprise Flame.

The thought alone soothed her. She didn't need her parents as much anymore. She didn't need Sting anymore. That meant that she was responsible for herself and only herself.

Her paws unintentionally brought her to Dawn's den, where she entered without hesitation. The she-cat wasn't curled up in her nest in the corner, which meant that she was probably out of camp or on patrol. Slightly relieved, Flame took a few more tentative steps in the den, the darkness daring her to go further. Of any word that can describe the leader's den, the only thing she could come up with was "empty."

The den itself didn't symbolize anything; it was the lies that were told here that pulled at Flame's mind. It was like she was a young kit again, being led into the den by Dawn and into a life she had no idea about.

Her pawsteps were quiet as she moved, mirroring those steps she took that day. Despite her feelings, she didn't hesitate to push away the brush covering the hole in the ground and squeeze through, cursing the walls for growing thinner.

She was almost sure her amber eyes were the only thing that reflected the light that was shining up ahead. Besides the pool in the center of the cave, everything seemed lifeless. That could very much explain how she felt at that moment.

Despite every logical reason telling that she should go back to her den, that this was the place she was threatened, where all the lies were told, she couldn't help but stay. Looking into the water, as if her own reflection would tell her anything she didn't already know. But when dark emerald eyes mirrored her own, she regretted ever coming here.

She wasn't even surprised to turn around to see Dawn's gray eyes watching her. They didn't say anything to each other—nothing had to be said. Everything Flame told the leader that first day stood true to her.

Ducking her head, Flame passed Dawn with a quick pace, heading toward the exit.

She didn't see Dawn look away.

**. . . . . .**


	20. Fight

**THE FADING FLAMES**

**. . . . . .**

Only to her did the days feel like minutes, moving at such a pace where she could barely keep up.

Breylan's prediction that Emerald's health would improve had been correct, for the she-kit was now walking through the camp without coughing once. Her sister's steps were still slow, a sign of the exhaustion she had gone through in the past few days, but a lot of the discomfort had passed.

Flame smiled at the sight of Emerald with Mint's two kits, Cinder and Venus, as she showed them the most basic hunting crouch. She could tell her sister was tired, but it did not show.

Her smile gradually faded as her eyes moved out of focus, put off by the feeling of lightheadedness. She lifted her head up once more, finding the same scene of Emerald with the kits, somehow expecting to find something else.

_Losing sleep really does something to you._ She told herself, shaking her head to clear any misgivings, she continued to simply watch.

While the sickness was fading from Emerald's body, it was quickly growing in her own.

Only when she returned to her den and start coughing did she hear the growls. They were deep and threatening, something she hadn't heard before. Moving just outside the den, she could see the cats approaching in the distance. Not only that, but they were moving _fast_.

_Move, Flame!_ Flame briefly wondered how Cole's voice managed to get into her head, but she didn't ignore it.

The first cat she saw was Jet entering camp, followed closely by Red.

"Red!" She yelled frantically, racing toward the tom. Her efforts, however, turned out to be unneeded for the moment he looked up, he spotted the strange cats heading for them.

He didn't need to say anything before she was moving towards Emerald, who had already started ushering the two kits back to the den. When she made sure they were safely tucked away in the den, her and Emerald padded out once more.

"Nice to see you again." Flame's eyes narrowed at the sight of a ginger tabby she-cat, dark amber eyes almost mocking Red and Jet as they stood to confront them.

Red's own reaction was hostile as well. "Not as nice to see you, Celeste." He shot back, surprising even Flame with how aggressive he sounded.

"Why have you come back?" Flame's head whipped around to find Dawn emerging from her den. And if she had to go off of the appearance of the she-cat known as Celeste, she was _livid_.

"You said before that you were strong enough to defend your territory. I came to see if you were right." Now her confusion came to play. She slowly joined Red and Jet, watching as Dawn slowly came to join them as well.

"You know them?" Flame whispered to Red, but he didn't respond. When the she-kit looked up, she found Celeste's cold eyes were focused on her.

"You've really gone soft, haven't you? You've taken to accepting strays. I thought you were better than that." She sneered, causing Flame's anger to hit an all time high. She would have stepped forward if it wasn't for Red putting a well-placed paw in front of her, preventing her from sinking her claws into the she-cat's pelt.

"Pretty pathetic, if you ask me."

"No one asked you, Celeste." Dawn moved in front of Red and Jet, forcing the two to take a step back. "You hold no place here. Get _out_."

Both their faces inches from each other, Celeste let out a chilling smirk. "We'll see." With a growl, her claws struck Dawn across the face, signaling the start of a fight.

She watched as a young she-cat with pale ginger fur tackled Jet, taking him down fairly easily for how well muscled the tom was. Eyes raking the camp, she also spotted Dawn and Celeste circling each other in a fight that would only be fought between the two.

When she spotted two cats—a gray and white she-cat and a dark gray tom—charging forward, she almost stopped to defend herself. However, they moved straight past her and grabbed at some of the rogues attacking them.

As long as her and her family were safe, she didn't care. She silently thanked the two cats.

She spotted Emerald standing over the two frightened kits, appearing as if her previous exhaustion was coming back to her. When she looked around camp once more, she couldn't spot the familiar tabby pelt of Cole. She could hear the fighting dying down, which must have been something positive, but she couldn't help the tightening of her throat.

Meeting Emerald's gaze again, she finally felt all of her sister's fatigue in her own body, dragging her down as her body slumped over.

She could recall hearing Red's voice calling her, Emerald trying to bring her back.

Her eyes refused to open, and as she felt her consciousness slipping, she felt herself shiver at the diminishing figure of a black tom with amber eyes.

**. . . . . . .**


End file.
